The Nemesis Trials (Campaigns)
' The Nemisis Trials' are a planned stand-alone set of solo storylines, which can be played with Dark Avengers, Outlaws or Operatives. It pits the character you choose to play against a single antagonist, designed to be their 'nemisis' for the stand-alone story, intended to give each character their own personal chapter for the player to explore and, afterward their conclusions, for others to read. It's entirely possible the plots may overlap into one-another but this would only happen if your actions lead to it. The nemisis characters themselves are designed and cast, in secret, by another player and then placed with their respective other half. Everyone who takes part designs a nemisis for another player, and has one designed for them. It's all like a big happy secret santa. First the villains get created, then your friendly neighbourhood GM brings them to life and gives them a plot! For god's sake, try not to tell each other who your secret santa is until it's over... Outline Just so you know roughly where things will stand plot-wise: *The stories will take place after Ascendancy, and during the events of Rise of the Machine God: Extinction. *They take place on Barvos. Where abouts on Barvos will depend on where the character you choose ends up at the time. *'(SPOILER ALERT)' Powers will be heavily reduced following the events of Ascendacy. *Big name supervillains like Monty or the Rainmaker won't be involved. Your nations leaders and such, however, could be. Ideally, their dialogue will be NPC'd so you only have to focus on playing your one character... and you'll have to hope I can play the NPCs accurately I guess! *For plots that might need a little 'help', I may insert an established NPC to tag along if I think the plot needs it. *This is supposed to be a solo thing so choose a character who's more likely to be on their own. If you 'insist' on grouping up, let me know and I'll sort that out too :p Nemisis Creation Guideline It's mostly a 'go nuts' situation, but there's a few things to keep me sane! *They're all human! No Black Angels, Zeds, Orks or Titans! :p They can have followers of course, but keep in mind making their organizations or whatever too big won't sync up with the map unless you want to establish their organization first or use an existing one. *Following from above, keep it as lore friendly as possible, since I predict the nations getting a little involved in these (particularly for Helena, who's supposed to be the queen of Aprillia anyway... good luck to whoever gets her!). If you're stuck for inspiration, you can never go wrong with crimelords. Or people who know about Custodis and don't like them for whatever reason you want. Or just nutjobs! *Bare in mind that you won't be playing the nemisis you create - they'll be NPC'd, otherwise I'd probably lose my damn mind. Don't worry, you get the chance to 'play' proper supervillains in RotMG:E! *I can't garantee all the nemisis' will survive! Those who 'pass the test' as it were will earn their place in future storylines. Whilst they'll no doubt cross paths with all the player characters, they'll always be the personal nemisis of whomever they encountered first! As the Joker is to Batman :D *Final note, but I'll help you with this - research the character your creating a nemisis for! The more personal to them you can make it, the better! If your character doesn't have enough info on their wiki page to research, well, that's your fault... you may get stuck with a crappy nemisis :p Nemesis Creation Profile Feel free to add your own stuff to this. It's just a template to get you started. ESSENTIALS Casting Choice: Full name: Gender: Alias (if any): Nationality/Place of Birth: Political/religious views: Affilation (organisations they may be attached to, can be made up): Give a brief background of their history: Primary Objective/Motivation (what do they want that makes them evil?): Current status: OPTIONAL STUFF Name two things that drive them: Name two things that they hate above all else: Why would they clash heads with their nemesis?: Are they currently aware of their nemesises existance?: Are they aware of the Titans/Custodis in any way, shape or form?: Category:Campaigns